The Smell of Coffee
by SwaggSoMean
Summary: Instead of giving up his life to pay for his sin's towards human, a Godric decides to live among them & learn to take life one step at a time, with a new friends & lot's of late night coffee trips, he may find the atonement he's searching for. Slash! GodricxOC, SlightAU, Slightly OOC Godric!


**Vanilla Double Shot**

Mmk,this is a story I started WAAAAAAAAAY back in the day & just lost interest in,but after seeing the response over the years to it,I've decided to rewrite & revise it :)

WARNING(s)! This is slash,there will be an OC & Godric is a little OOC! It's also slightly AU,but only in the fact that Godric doesn't kill his self.

On with the show! :D

* * *

Godric walked up to the human establishment,looking up at the forest green letter's of the Starbucks sign, the scent of coffee beans,ink & human's fillings his nose as he walked in. It was around 9:30pm so it wasn't too crowded at this point,but it was still nice to be out. He made his way up to the young barista girl at the front counter, a smile spread across her face as he approached "Hi! Welcome to Starbucks, what may I get you?" Godric looked up at the menu, he didn't really want the little amount of people shaken by the fact that he was walking around with a hot, steamy cup of True Blood instead if java. "I'll take a vanilla double shot, please" he slid his wallet out from the back pocket of his jeans as the girl turned to the refrigerator behind her. "That'll be $2.57" Godric laid three dollars on the counter as she handed him the drink. "Thank you" he flashed her a smile "please, keep the change" he spoke as he headed towards the lounge style room to look for a seat.

Godric had finally decided on a seat near a large window, his leather jacket hanging off the back of the couch, he crossed one leg over the other as he continued reading his original copy of The Corsair. His favorite part of the book had just started, where the protagonist begins to seek human companionship, his eyes darted across the French text fluidly, until an unfamiliar song struck his ears.

Godric lowered his book, honing in on the noise, his eyes landing on an African-American boy sprawled out in a plush, big armed chair,legs dangling off the side, headphones in & iPad in hand. He returned to his book after taking in the boy, immersing himself in its familiar & welcomed pages...or at least he tried. _'I told myself I was going to try...& try I will'_ The former sheriff thought to himself as he shot a glance over at the brown skinned boy, he placed the book in the pocket of his jacket & stood, making his way over to boy.

The boy didn't seem to notice the approaching vampire, to enthralled with whatever was on the screen in front him, until he noticed the stranger standing over him. He watched as the pale boys mouth moved, suddenly realizing he still had his earbuds in he quickly gave the string a tug popping both buds out of his ears. "Sorry, what was that?" he spoke looking up at Godric. "I was just asking if you minded if I joined you" Godric spike gesturing towards the empty chair & table. As he stood there waiting for a response, he felt a slight twinge somewhere inside him, he was actually a bit nervous, something he hadn't felt since his first child's near death experience over 127 years ago. "Uh, sure, yeah" the boy nodded shrugging, Godric gave him a light smile as he slide the chair out & took a seat

It had been about 2 hours since Godric had sat down & joined Ondrej, a quite unique name in his opinion, the awkward silence and common trading of names long since replaced by an actual conversation. So far, he had found out that Ondrej had just turned 21 a month ago, was attending the local community college, majoring in psychology & that he had a love for 80's music.

"May I ask you something?" Godric inquired, Ondrej nodded as he took a swig from his own vanilla double shot "why are you here so late, most people your age would be out enjoying the night life". Ondrej put his drink down, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, "Well, my friends are actually at a party across the street at that new hotel aaaand I just didn't feel like going, it kinda gets old you know? I mean I like having a good time, but the beers & the music & the hangovers, it kinda gets old sometimes." The vampire nodded slowly, "Now can I ask you a question?" the brown skinned boy asked, chewing on his lip slightly, "Sure" Godric replied, bracing for the question he knew was coming. "Are you from another country?" Godric knocked over the drink he had been holding onto, dumbfounded by the curveball.

"Well...well yes, I'm originally from France" the vampire replied "I supposed my accent gave me away." Ondrej smiled, "yeah, kinda...you thought I was gonna ask about you being a vampire though, right?" The brown skinned boy suggested softly, his brown eyes meeting icy blue ones. "You could tell" Godric replied after a few seconds receiving a nod from the boy "I wondered, but you kinda just confirmed it for me" Ondrej gave a small, slightly nervous smirk, Godric gave him the same look, "Clever."

As the two boys made their way outside, the lights in the building behind them going off one after the other. "We'll I gotta say, this night turned out to be pretty interesting" Godric could hear the pops & cracks as his new acquaintance stretched running his hands through his jet black hair. "I agree" Godric spoke, he handed the unopened double shot he had purchased to the boy "a parting gift' the boys warm hand grazed his as he accept the beverage. The pale skinned boy gave him a final smirk as he turned to be on his way, "Wait!"

The boy took a few steps towards, hand wringing the can nervously, "I, uh...it was nice talking to you, and...and I was just wondering, I mean if you ever want to, I don't know if you really hang around humans, but, I don't know, maybe we could...chill...again." Godric watched as the boys confidence wavered waiting for the answer, "yes,I'd like that", Ondrej beamed at the answer,

Godric laid down, his sun repellent shades awaiting the creeping daylight. He slid his legs into the black sheets laying his head on the soft pillows, one hand resting on his tattoo, the other behind his head. He looked over at his 'cell' as his child had called it when he had given it to him, he picked it up & smiled at the name that was displayed at the top of the screen. He opened the message & smiled to himself as he read it.

_"Cant wait to meet up for coffee again! P.S.- Awesome tattoo!"_

He let the phone slide from his hand back onto the nightstand as he turned over, he had a feeling he would become very fond of the smell of coffee.

* * *

And there you have it! I'll update as often as I can! Read & Reviee plzzzz :)


End file.
